blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Race to the Top of the World/Gallery/2
Inside the wild whirlwind S2E4-5 Whirlwind whizzes through the countryside.png S2E4-5 Whirlwind passes a river.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines still in the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Bump reports on the whirlwind.png|Oh, no! Blaze and his friends have been mysteriously carried away by a giant whirlwind! S2E4-5 Joe and Gus shocked.png S2E4-5 Jumbotron shows whirlwind at a forest.png|They're supposed to be racing to the top of the world... S2E4-5 Jumbotron shows whirlwind at a beach.png|But that whirlwind is carrying them... S2E4-5 Jumbotron shows whirlwind at the ocean.png|Straight to the bottom! S2E4-5 Bump is worried.png|How on earth are they gonna get out of this?! S2E4-5 Whirlwind speeds down a river.png S2E4-5 Whirlwind spinning away.png S2E4-5 Blaze stuck in the whirlwind.png|"Quick. We've gotta find our friends and bust out of this whirlwind." S2E4-5 Blaze sees Zeg fly past.png|“ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG!!!!!” S2E4-5 Blaze "Hang on".png S2E4-5 Blaze launches his tow hook.png S2E4-5 Blaze catches Zeg.png S2E4-5 Blaze pulls Zeg in.png S2E4-5 Zeg thanks Blaze.png S2E4-5 Blaze hears Stripes.png|“AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” S2E4-5 Help me find Stripes.png S2E4-5 Where's Stripes.png S2E4-5 Stripes is over there.png S2E4-5 Blaze catches Stripes.png S2E4-5 Stripes added to the lot.png S2E4-5 Blaze hears Starla.png|“YAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!” S2E4-5 Help me find Starla.png S2E4-5 Where's Starla.png S2E4-5 Starla is over there.png S2E4-5 Blaze catches Starla.png S2E4-5 Starla added to the lot.png S2E4-5 One more friend to save.png S2E4-5 Where's Darington.png|“DARINGTAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!” S2E4-5 Darington is over there.png S2E4-5 Blaze catches Darington.png S2E4-5 Darington added to the lot.png S2E4-5 Starla "some way to get outta this whirlwind".png S2E4-5 Blaze knows a way to get out.png S2E4-5 Get out with Blazing Speed.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines astounded.png S2E4-5 Give me Blazing Speed.png S2E4-5 Blazing Speed being activated.png S2E4-5 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S2E4-5 Blaze spirals around the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Blaze spins around the top of the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jump out of the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines leave the whirlwind behind.png Off-map S2E4-5 Monster Machines in a field.png|Phew, we're free! S2E4-5 Stripes "Now let's hurry".png|"Now, let's hurry and get to the top of the world!" S2E4-5 Darington "before Crusher wins".png|"Yeah, before Crusher wins!" S2E4-5 Monster Machines split up.png|Yeah! S2E4-5 Silence.png|... S2E4-5 Starla comes back confused.png|"Hey, uh..." S2E4-5 Monster Machines come back.png|"...anyone know how to get to the finish line?} S2E4-5 Monster Machines can't find the finish.png|"I thought it was this way." "Well, I thought it was this way." "Zeg thought that way." S2E4-5 AJ about to check the map.png|"Huh. We'd better take a look at a map." S2E4-5 Monster Machines on AJ's map.png|Uh-oh! To get to the Top of the World from here... S2E4-5 First we cross a desert.png|...We have to past a desert... S2E4-5 Then cross an ocean.png|...Cross an ocean... S2E4-5 Then go through a jungle.png|...And go through an enormous jungle. S2E4-5 Top of the world on the other side.png|"Oh, no! The top of the world is so far away!" "It's on the other side of the earth!" S2E4-5 Darington "no way we can win this race now".png|"Oh, well. I guess there's no way we can win this race, now." S2E4-5 Monster Machines sans Blaze dejected.png|Aww... S2E4-5 Blaze encouraging his friends.png|"Hey, hang on, guys! We can't stop now!" S2E4-5 AJ "You're Monster Machines".png|"Yeah! You're Monster Machines!" S2E4-5 Blaze reminds never to give up again.png|"And Monster Machines never give up! We keep on rolling!" S2E4-5 Stripes and Starla agree with Blaze.png|"Yeah!" "Sure do!" S2E4-5 Zeg and Darington agree with Blaze.png|"He's right!" "Mmm-hmm!" S2E4-5 Blaze "Are we gonna give up?".png|"So, whaddya say? Are we gonna give up?" S2E4-5 Monster Machines "NO!".png|"NO!" S2E4-5 Blaze "That's right".png|"That's right! We're gonna..." S2E4-5 Monster Machines cheer "Keep on rolling!".png|"KEEP ON ROLLING!!!" S2E4-5 Blaze's friends follow him.png S2E4-5 Darington jumping for joy.png|"To the top of the world!" Keep on rolling! S2E4-5 Blaze and friends jump the hills.png S2E4-5 Blaze looks up at a rock statue.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines passing rock statues.png|Easter Island S2E4-5 Blaze, Darington and Stripes jump through mud.png S2E4-5 Starla and Zeg jump through mud.png S2E4-5 Blaze, Darington and Starla slide down a muddy slide.png S2E4-5 Stripes, Starla and Zeg slide down a muddy slide.png S2E4-5 Blaze and Darington at the bottom of the mud slide.png S2E4-5 Stripes at the bottom of the mud slide.png S2E4-5 Starla and Zeg at the bottom of the mud slide.png S2E4-5 AJ steers Blaze.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines pass another statue.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jump a rocky ramp.png S2E4-5 Blaze reaches the other side.png S2E4-5 Other Monster Machines reach the other side.png S2E4-5 Blaze and Darington high tire while jumping.png S2E4-5 Blaze, Darington and Stripes jump past more statues.png S2E4-5 Starla and Zeg jump past more statues.png S2E4-5 Blaze in the woods.png S2E4-5 Stripes and Darington in the woods.png S2E4-5 Zeg and Starla in the woods.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines drive through a canyon in the rain.png S2E4-5 AJ driving with confidence.png S2E4-5 Starla and Zeg exit the canyon.png S2E4-5 Blaze jumping past Machu Picchu.png S2E4-5 Darington jumping past Machu Picchu.png|Machu Picchu S2E4-5 Stripes jumping past Machu Picchu.png S2E4-5 Starla jumping past Machu Picchu.png S2E4-5 Zeg jumping past Machu Picchu.png S2E4-5 Blaze driving over the camera.png S2E4-5 Stripes driving over the camera.png S2E4-5 Darington, Starla and Zeg driving past the camera.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines approach Chichen Itza.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines climbing Chichen Itza.png|Chichen Itza S2E4-5 Blaze sliding down Chichen Itza's railing.png S2E4-5 Blaze, Darington and Stripes jump down Chichen Itza.png S2E4-5 Starla and Zeg jump down Chichen Itza.png S2E4-5 Zoom out to Chichen Itza.png Crusher and the Kissing Bear S2E4-5 Zoom in on the top of the world.png S2E4-5 Crusher and Pickle climbing the mountain.png S2E4-5 Crusher "All I have to do is".png S2E4-5 Pickle "Just stay on the racetrack".png S2E4-5 Crusher not listening to Pickle.png S2E4-5 Pickle sees Crusher leave the track.png S2E4-5 Crusher found a shortcut.png S2E4-5 Crusher's shortcut.png S2E4-5 Pickle "using a shortcut would be cheating".png S2E4-5 Crusher "Cheating, schmeating".png S2E4-5 Crusher "I get to the top first".png S2E4-5 Pickle sees Crusher take the shortcut.png S2E4-5 Snow falls off a nearby sign.png S2E4-5 Pickle sees a sign.png S2E4-5 Sign says "Beware of the Kissing Bear".png|''Beware of the Kissing Bear.'' S2E4-5 Pickle "that's a sign you don't see every day".png S2E4-5 Crusher taking the shortcut.png S2E4-5 Crusher knocks snow away.png S2E4-5 Crusher knocks a rock away.png S2E4-5 Crusher sees something under the snow.png S2E4-5 Crusher tries to move the "snowy heavy furry whatever-you-are".png S2E4-5 Kissing Bear revealed.png S2E4-5 Crusher "A bear!".png S2E4-5 Kissing Bear starts smooching Crusher.png S2E4-5 Crusher "You're a Kissing Bear".png S2E4-5 Crusher pushed off the edge.png S2E4-5 Crusher tumbles down.png S2E4-5 Crusher still tumbles down.png S2E4-5 Crusher lands back at the bottom.png S2E4-5 Snow falls on Crusher's head.png Advice from the Great Sphinx/Sand trap 1 S2E4-5 Desert landscape.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines reach the desert.png S2E4-5 Stripes does a spin roll in mid-air.png S2E4-5 Darington does a spin roll in mid-air.png S2E4-5 Blaze "We're in the desert".png|"Look everyone. We're in the desert." "To get to the finish line and beat Crusher, this is the first place we need to cross." S2E4-5 Blaze leads everyone through the desert.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines reach an Egyptian jump.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines go through the jump.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jumping through the desert.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines see Egyptian structures.png S2E4-5 Ancient Egyptian statues and structures.png S2E4-5 Blaze "Last one through the desert's got a sandy tailpipe!".png|"C'mon gang! Last one through the desert's got a sandy tailpipe!" S2E4-5 Blaze jumps atop two beams.png|Yeah-heh! S2E4-5 Monster Machines pass under a fallen column and beam.png S2E4-5 Stripes jumps on a pyramid.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines go through a loop-de-loop.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines reach a canyon.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines drive through canyon.png S2E4-5 Stripes and Darington come downhill.png S2E4-5 Darington mimics an announcer.png|"Here comes Darington racing through the desert!" S2E4-5 Darington passes a pyramid.png|"...He zooms past the pyramid..." S2E4-5 Darington passes an obelisk.png|"...He swerves around the obelisk..." S2E4-5 Darington passes the sphinx.png|"...He races past the Sphinx. Hello, Sphinx!" S2E4-5 Sphinx glowing.png S2E4-5 Sphinx comes to life.png|"Well, hello to you, too!" S2E4-5 Darington shocked by the sphinx talking.png|AAAHHHH! SHE TALKED! S2E4-5 Monster Machines see the Great Sphinx.png|"Hoppin’ hubcaps!" S2E4-5 Great Sphinx standing tall.png|"It’s the Great Sphinx!" S2E4-5 Great Sphinx "And who might you be".png|"That's me! And who might you be, racing through the desert?" S2E4-5 Blaze greeting the Great Sphinx.png S2E4-5 AJ "We're in a race".png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx gives a warning.png S2E4-5 Zeg "Why that, Sphinx?".png|Why that, Sphinx? S2E4-5 Great Sphinx "This desert is full of...".png S2E4-5 Sand traps up ahead.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines dodge balls of sand.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines retreat to the Great Sphinx.png S2E4-5 Stripes sees the first sand trap.png S2E4-5 Obelisks launching sand balls.png S2E4-5 Darington "How are we gonna get through the desert now?".png S2E4-5 Blaze asks the Great Sphinx for help.png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx "I do have something".png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx casting magic.png S2E4-5 Something being conjured up.png S2E4-5 Parts to build something.png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx "You can build something".png S2E4-5 Blaze thinking of the parts.png S2E4-5 What can we make with these.png S2E4-5 Blaze gets the handle and metal frame.png S2E4-5 Blaze attaches the metal frame to the handle.png S2E4-5 AJ puts the fabric on top.png S2E4-5 We made an umbrella.png S2E4-5 Let's try it.png S2E4-5 Blaze starts dodging sand balls.png S2E4-5 Blaze blocks another sand ball.png S2E4-5 Blaze blocks one more sand ball.png S2E4-5 Blaze made it past.png S2E4-5 Blaze throws the umbrella to Darington.png S2E4-5 Darington gets the umbrella.png S2E4-5 Darington blocks the sand balls.png S2E4-5 Stripes gets the umbrella.png S2E4-5 Stripes blocks the sand balls.png S2E4-5 Umbrella lassoed.png S2E4-5 Starla gets the umbrella.png S2E4-5 Sand ball flies toward Starla.png S2E4-5 Starla blocks the sand balls.png|Yee-Haw! S2E4-5 Zeg gets the umbrella.png S2E4-5 Sand balls launch toward Zeg.png S2E4-5 Zeg blocks the sand balls.png S2E4-5 Zeg "That fun".png|That fun! S2E4-5 Monster Machines made it past the sand balls.png S2E4-5 AJ "We made it past".png|"Alright! We made it past a sand trap!" S2E4-5 Blaze "Let's keep moving".png S2E4-5 Monster Machines follow Blaze.png Sand trap 2 S2E4-5 Monster Machines passing Egyptian archways.png S2E4-5 Blaze jumps off the stone ramp.png S2E4-5 Darington jumps off the stone ramp.png S2E4-5 Blaze reminding "be careful".png|"Just remember everyone. Be careful!" S2E4-5 Starla "and we don't wanna run into".png|"You said it, and we don't wanna run into another..." S2E4-5 Starla in horror.png|"Sand Trap!" S2E4-5 Monster Machines see big pit of goo.png S2E4-5 Stripes and Zeg looking at the goo.png S2E4-5 Stripes wonders how to cross.png S2E4-5 Darington wishing the Sphinx was here.png|"Gee, I wish the Sphinx was here." S2E4-5 Darington oblivious to the spark behind him.png|"I bet she'd know how to get across." S2E4-5 Something glowing behind Darington.png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx appears behind Darington.png|"Hello again!" S2E4-5 Darington spooked by the Sphinx again.png|AGH!!!! S2E4-5 Darington lands in a daze.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines gather round the Great Sphinx.png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx "to get past this sand trap".png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx casts more magic.png S2E4-5 More parts appearing.png S2E4-5 What can be made out of these.png S2E4-5 Spring on the ground.png S2E4-5 AJ carrying the spring.png S2E4-5 Spring attached to the metal frame.png S2E4-5 Blaze with the fabric mat.png S2E4-5 Blaze tossing the fabric mat.png S2E4-5 Trampoline constructed.png S2E4-5 Darington about to use the trampoline.png S2E4-5 Darington bouncing on the trampoline.png S2E4-5 Darington bounces over the goo.png S2E4-5 Darington jumping through the air.png S2E4-5 Darington lands on the other side.png S2E4-5 Stripes bounces on the trampoline.png S2E4-5 Stripes jumping over the goo.png S2E4-5 Starla jumping over the goo.png S2E4-5 Zeg jumping over the goo.png S2E4-5 Zeg lands on the other side.png S2E4-5 Blaze bounces on the trampoline.png S2E4-5 Blaze jumping over the goo.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines passed the second sand trap.png Sand trap 3 S2E4-5 Stripes sees something ahead.png S2E4-5 End of the desert.png S2E4-5 Darington cheers.png|Yahoo! S2E4-5 Blaze driving on.png S2E4-5 Starla driving on.png S2E4-5 Zeg driving on.png S2E4-5 Zeg getting excited.png S2E4-5 Zeg "Nothing stop Zeg now".png|"Nothing stop Zeg, now!" S2E4-5 Zeg almost at the end of the desert.png S2E4-5 Giant pyramid rises out of the ground.png|Except... S2E4-5 Zeg crashes into the pyramid.png|Oof! S2E4-5 Zeg "That stop Zeg".png|"Okay, that stop Zeg." S2E4-5 Monster Machines notice the pyramid.png S2E4-5 Biggest sand trap yet.png S2E4-5 Starla "How are we gonna get over that?".png S2E4-5 Darington wishing for the Great Sphinx again.png|"I bet the Great Sphinx has something for us!" S2E4-5 Daringon doesn't get an answer.png S2E4-5 Darington repeating his response.png|I said, I bet the Great Sphinx has something for us!" S2E4-5 Darington ignored again.png S2E4-5 Darington oblivious to the glow behind him.png|"Uh...Great Sphinx?" S2E4-5 Darington startled by the Great Sphinx yet again.png|And here she is again. S2E4-5 Monster Machines meet the Great Sphinx yet again.png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx "I can help you fly over the pyramid".png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx casts magic yet again.png S2E4-5 Yet more parts appear.png S2E4-5 What can we build with these.png S2E4-5 Blaze grabbing the torch.png S2E4-5 Torch attached to the basket.png S2E4-5 Blaze holding the cloth.png S2E4-5 Blaze drags the cloth away.png S2E4-5 Blaze putting the cloth over the torch.png S2E4-5 Cloth inflated by the hot air.png S2E4-5 It's a hot air balloon.png S2E4-5 Blaze "Quick, everybody".png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jump into the balloon basket.png S2E4-5 Balloon flies up.png S2E4-5 Torch casting hot air.png S2E4-5 Balloon rises higher.png S2E4-5 Blaze says goodbye to the Great Sphinx.png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx bidding farewell.png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx disappearing.png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx disappears.png Balloon ride S2E4-5 Balloon flying higher.png S2E4-5 Birds join the balloon ride.png S2E4-5 Top of pyramid.png S2E4-5 Balloon flies over the pyramid.png S2E4-5 Balloon flying out of the desert.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines in hot air balloon close-up.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines see geysers.png S2E4-5 Lava geyser's hot air pushing the balloon up.png S2E4-5 Birds flying over hot air.png S2E4-5 Hot air pushes balloon higher.png S2E4-5 Starla and Zeg in the balloon basket.png S2E4-5 Balloon passes the Temple of Hephaestus.png|The Temple of Hephaestus, Greece S2E4-5 Monster Machines enjoy their balloon ride.png S2E4-5 Blaze and AJ spot something.png S2E4-5 Balloon approaches the Eiffel Tower.png|The Eiffel Tower, France S2E4-5 Torch suddenly growing cool.png S2E4-5 Stripes "the torch is starting to go out".png|"Uh Oh. The torch is starting to go out." S2E4-5 Darington "then no hot air".png|"Well. If hot air lifts us up, then no hot air probably means we're about to go..." S2E4-5 Monster Machines going down.png|"Down!" S2E4-5 Balloon drops down.png S2E4-5 Balloon drops toward the Eiffel Tower.png S2E4-5 Blaze "Follow me".png|"Everyone, follow me!" S2E4-5 Blaze jumps out of the balloon.png|Whoo-Hoo! S2E4-5 Blaze drives down the Eiffel Tower.png S2E4-5 Other Monster Machines drive down the Eiffel Tower.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines racing down the Eiffel Tower.png S2E4-5 AJ enjoying the ride down.png|Whee-Hee-Hee! S2E4-5 Blaze jumps off the tower.png S2E4-5 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines finish their ride down.png S2E4-5 Darington "That was awesome!".png S2E4-5 Stripes "This race isn't over yet".png S2E4-5 Starla "we can still get to the finish line".png S2E4-5 Blaze rallying everyone.png|"Monster Machines! Let's keep on rolling!" S2E4-5 Blaze rockets away.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines follow Blaze away.png S2E4-5 Starla twirls her lasso.png S2E4-5 Shot of Eiffel Tower.png To return to the Race to the Top of the World episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries